


Quite a Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Shadowhunters bingo [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mention of past Isabelle/Simon, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “When I asked, I wasn’t quite sure you would come home with me."
Relationships: Rebecca Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536586
Kudos: 8
Collections: SHBingo





	Quite a Night

**Author's Note:**

> for the shadowhunters bingo prompt: morning snuggles.

Rebecca awoke as she felt an arm tighten around her waist and a couple of soft kisses pressed against her shoulder. She gave a soft sigh and turned just enough to see the woman in her bed. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at Isabelle Lightwood. A smile spread across her face and she finished rolling over to face her. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Isabelle repeated, reaching up to tuck a few strands of stray hair behind Rebecca’s hair before dropping her hand to Rebecca’s side. “That was quite a night.”

Rebecca felt herself begin to blush and she looked away, her mind flooding with memories of last night. Them stumbling into their apartment, giggling as they undressed, the kissing, the touching. “Yeah, it was,” She said, glancing up at Isabelle again. “When I asked, I wasn’t quite sure you would come home with me."

“Why not? You’re cute,” Isabelle said, tapping Rebecca on her nose. “And I’ve enjoyed spending time with you.”

Rebecca shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I was just way out of your league or something.”

Isabelle shook her head. “Don’t ever think you’re out of someone’s league,” Isabelle said, leaning in to press her lips against Rebecca’s. They shared a couple of kisses before Isabelle snuggled a little closer and held Rebecca tight. “I know I need to get up so I can stop home before work, but I really don’t want to leave this bed.”

“If you want, you could borrow something of mine. I know it’s not your usual style, but then you can stay longer.”

Isabelle smiled. “You know what? That sounds like a great idea.” She gave Rebecca another kiss. “I hope you let me come over more often.”

“You can come over anytime you want, Izzy.”

“So does that mean I can ask you out on an official date?”

“I would love if you asked me on a date.”

“Great. How about dinner this Friday at seven? I’ll text you the place?”

“Let me double check my schedule, but I pretty sure that I’m free.”

“Good,” Isabelle said, and then she was kissing her again. 

The kisses started off soft and slow, then they were deepening as their hands began to roam, but before anything could get too heated, there was a knock on the door. The two broke apart and Rebecca glanced at the clock. “Oh! I forgot Simon was coming over!” She jumped off the bed and quickly threw on some clothes before dashing to the door. 

She cracked the door enough to see her brother on the other side. “Simon! Oh, I forgot you were coming over!”

“Is this a bad time?” He asked, trying not to look disappointed. It was one of those rare days that they both had off and had planned to spend some time together. 

“I uh-well…” She trailed off and she saw him raise his eyesbrow in surprise, looking over her shoulder.

“Oh! You’ve got company over!”

Rebecca looked over her shoulder, cheeks turning pink when she spotted Isabelle coming out of her room in one of her rooms. She turned back towards her brother and smiled nervously, not knowing how he would react to seeing his ex-girlfriend in her apartment, but Simon surprised her with a grin and holding both thumbs up. “You know what? How about I call you later and we can work out lunch plans for a different day?”

“I have to get to work soon, so you don’t have to worry about going out,” Isabelle said, wrapping her arms around Rebecca and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Hey, Simon.”

“Hey, Iz. I was wondering where you had run off to last night.”

“Ha, yeah. I meant to tell you guys I was leaving.”

“No worries. Clary said she thought she saw you heading out with a lovely lady, and may I add you have picked well. My sister is an amazing woman.”

Rebecca laughed, giving her brother a playful push. “Come on in, I’ll put some coffee on.”

Isabelle detached herself from Rebecca and headed towards the kitchen and Rebecca stopped Simon once he walked through the doorway. “You uh-you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Isabelle’s awesome,” Simon said, smiling. “Don’t worry about her being my ex.” He gave her a pat on the shoulder and headed towards the kitchen. “Come on. We gotta figure out what movie we’re going to see today.”


End file.
